Tziphora
Tziporrah at-Abah History: * Background: Born in Abah's Landing some 20 years ago, Tziporrah landed in the midst of dirt, dust, crime and grime. Abah's Landing was and still is a harbor town in Hammerfell that is, despite the authorities' best efforts, a criminal haven for scoundrels and shady types. Tziporrah's mother, Zainab Hossein, owned a brothel called the Emerald Laces into which also doubled as an information hub where local crime lords and the likes could pay for intel on other gangs. Tziporrah was born in this brothel, raised by whores and her Zainab, and she was naturally involved with shady businesses. In the underworld of Abah's Landing, the city is separated into sections that each belong to certain gangs. The Emerald Laces is located in the territory belonging to a gang called the Jet Kings. As such, Tziporrah began to run with said gang from a young age. Her mother did not seem to mind it too much. It was the nature of things. Working the Kings, Tziporrah learnt how to lock-pick, steal, be stealthy, climb tall buildings. She became a proper cat-burglar, and her talents did not go unnoticed by the Kings who quickly gave her more and more high profile jobs. All through this, Tziporrah never really knew who her real father was. Up until her late teens, she was told he was a seafaring Breton captain who died in a storm when she was still a baby. Her mother Zainab did finally confess to her that her father is actually the notorious maormer pirate Aeironn the Jackal. On Zainab's disease ridden deathbed, she also confessed to knowing where he was. And if Tziporrah were to go after him, it would be dangerous. Naturally, with Tziporrah's adventurous heart, she did go after him after her mother's death. She settled the scores (allegedly) with the Jet Kings, and she traveled to meet her long-lost father Aeironn. Meeting Aeironn and joining the Seasmoke were hard trials she had to endure. He knew not she was his daughter then, and she waited a long time to come clean which did go well after all. Not a conventional relationship, they get along with ups and downs, and Tziporrah was happy to know she now also has a sister who is Aeironn's adoptive daughter Evie Hlalan. Nevertheless, Tziporrah's expectations concerning being on a ship did not live up to how she thought it would be, but she soldiers on, hoping to make her father proud. Rumors: It is said that Tziporrah does not know how to sail at all despite having told everyone such. Furthermore, some crew members say that she and Jasul the infirmary guard are in a relationship. Though, if asked about it, Tziporrah is reluctant to confirm or deny it. * How does she feel about those she knows? Aeironn: '"He is my real father. I've never known until now, really, and I am trying my best to make him proud of me. I think he knows, and he is really trying to make it work between us. I don't always understand why he does what he does, but... Well. I am not gonna go anywhere, I think." '''Evie (Phora): '"She's my sister - well, adoptive sister. Aeironn adopted her before I came along. We got off on the wrong foot, really. I didn't really know how to handle having a sister suddenly, and I guess I was a bit jealous. It's good now though. She's quiet, shy, my complete opposite. I think we could be good for each other. I hope she thinks the same." 'Shaydis: '"Eeeeasily the best friend I've made on the Seasmoke so far. We're kinda the same, yeah? She listens to my insecure bullshit when I need to rant, and she puts a smile on my face, I guess. She seems like a girl that sticks around once you've won her over. And gods, do I need that now. I hope she thinks she same about me." 'Sal: '"I dunno, really. He's put me on some jobs. It seems like he sees potential in me, so I try my best to not disappoint him. He's kinda cute in that grouchy, dark way. He is a dunmer, so I guess that comes with it. Maybe I like him. I don't really know. I think he's the type to stick his finger in the cookie jar and fuck off after he's licked the honey off his fingers, you feel me? After he fucked off from the Seasmoke to live in Innsmouth, I've been really pissed at him, but I feel like I've moved on. Hate never gets you anywhere." 'Jasul: '"Oh, ah hah. Yeah. He's cute. And really sweet. Maybe too sweet, really. Sweet is boring, y'know? But he really likes me. I guess it's nice to have that, but I dunno where it's going." 'Adjanah: '"Our old quartermaster! Yeah, yeah. She's cool. I like her. I don't really know her that well, but she seems pretty smart. And really pretty too. I mean, I've never seen bigger tits than hers. And that waistline? I'm pretty sure it's an illusion, but y'know. Hm, maybe I should ask Astrid... Anyway, yeah, she's good. I was sad to see her leave the crew because I think we could've really hit it off, but eh. You gotta put yourself first." 'Lucy (Lucian): '"Fucking idiot, he is. He is dumb as shit, and I love it. He reminds me of my kid brother Damien that passed years ago. He was dumb too, but, man, I had some good laughs. He's convinced he needs to prove his love to everyone and their mom, and I get some laughs outta it, but I think I need to be nicer to him. Kid can only take so many punches, and he's a good egg, really. Though he shouldn't be a specialist no matter how much they all say he needs to prove himself. Some people just don't belong." 'Astrid: '"Astrid? Oh, yeah, she's alright. She can be a bit intimidating at first, but I soon saw that she's just fucking drunk all the time. She's laid back, chilled and doesn't want any drama. I can get behind that even if I can sometimes... Well, make her job harder. She's been there for me a few times when she didn't have to be, and I respect her for that." 'Beithe: '"She keeps the meat on our bones, and makes sure we don't die horribly. Yeah, that makes her ultimately good enough in my book whatever shit baggage she is caring. I don't really know her well, but I hope I can get to know her better. She seems cool and straightforward. I know that her and Sal had a thing once, and they don't really seem to like each other now, but whatever. I don't really mind." 'Bleeds: '"I don't know who the fuck this guy is. He's a sulky Argonian that hangs around Evie a lot. That's about it." 'Braigan: '"Braigs? Yeah, he's alright. Doesn't say much, just kinda naps, grunts and helps Beithe around the infirmary. I don't really know him, but if anyone could keep the crew safe, it's that big hunk of meat, honestly. Never seen a bigger. Alright, that's a lie, but he is BIG." 'Azmoda: '"She's the resident momma. She kinda reminds me of one of the madames in the Emeraldes Laces that took care of the girls when they had "issues". Y'know, pregnancy and diseases. She'd comfort them with good food and that. Azzie's food is greeeeeat too, and she's just really awesome in general. So, yeah. If I ever had problems, I'd come to her. Or Shay. Yeah." 'Guldren: '"Resident holier-than-thou templar Argonian. I mean, he's cool. I like him, but eh. Lighten up, will ya? Not literally, I know he's got holy fire and yadda yadda. But yeah, he's alright, just a bit tense sometimes. I guess I can understand. I've only been on the ship for a month, and I already feel like screaming my insides out. Heh. Ironically, he probably could heal that." 'Scales: '"She talks funny. Kinda like a mystic, or something? I don't really know her, but I'd loooove to talk to her more. She seems interesting." 'Rhaegon: '"Errm... Yeah. In my quest for making Sal miss me and be jealous, I thought using Rhaegon for that task was as smart as using Jasul for it. I was dead wrong, and now I've made an ass of myself in front of my dad, the Scimitar and said captain. I was gonna do some jobs for him, but I think I can wave that goodbye now. Dad says he's dangerous, some say he's intense. I think he's just a guy in charge of a ship with underground connections. Those were everywhere in Abah's Landing. I'm not scared." Appearance: Tziporrah is a redguard by all accounts. Dark skin, jet black hair and warm, amber-colored eyes. However, where most redguards have kinky hair and darker skin, Tziporrah's hair is straight with slight curls and her skin is fairer than most redguards. This is due to her being part maormer, of course, because her mother Zainab was dark skinned with kinky hair. Tziporrah is covered in subtle beauty marks that seems blessed by the the sun in Abah's Landing. She usually wears golden hoop earrings and jingly bracelets. However, the jewelry making sounds she removes when she is on a job. Her usually dress code is redguard: loose pants, cropped tops, turbans and the likes. Her swords are also of the same style. She is generally a good-looking girl, and it is clear she knows in the way she carries herself with a sultry swagger. Maybe she learnt some techniques from the brothel where she grew up? Who knows. When she is wearing clothes that does not cover her back, a tattoo of a treasure map is showing. How curious. It is probably just a tattoo though, and nothing more. Character stats: '''Passive Trait: Social Chameleon * A master of misdirection and bluffing, receive +3 to stealth rolls while in a crowd. Active Trait: Now you see me...! * Once per event, Tziphora can blend in with the surroundings using illusion magic to disengage and flee combat.